Rokassa Juice
by koram852
Summary: And Garak maneuvered the doctor toward the back of the shop- Toward the dressing room... Past the curtain- back until Julian's legs bumped the edge of the seat-ledge. A "rework" of the end of Sparticus328's "Rokassa Juice." One-shot. Complete. Garak/Bashir Slash.


_AN :: so, finally, this is my Re to Sparticus328's "Rokassa Juice." if you've read Sparti's piece, this falls... if i remember right... right after the line, "Garak pulled back, staring at the young doctor. His eyes watched curiously as Julian reclaimed air, convulsively swallowing and gasping."_

 _This is not connected to my "Elim" Series._

 **WARNINGS :: SLASH, male/male pairing. Sexual content. Nudity. It's rated M for a reason. Basically a quick and dirty pwp.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER :: Star Trek and all involved characters and locations belong to CBS/Paramount and Gene Roddenberry. The supplemented plot was derived by Sparticus328. Permissions granted by Sparticus328 for me to post this up.**

* * *

 **Rokassa Juice**

* * *

And Garak maneuvered the doctor toward the back of the shop- "This way..." Toward the dressing room... Past the curtain - "Garak!" - back until Julian's legs bumped the edge of the seat-ledge.

And the Cardassian's hands were deftly stripping him, pulling open his jumpsuit front, pulling loose the undershirt - off, away... Julian's mouth long cleaned of all juice...

Once they were out of sight, the rush began― A desperate need―

He was pushed back - _*so_ breathless, hot - Garak's hands quickly lowering his jumpsuit below his hips. Julian sat on the bench, breathing hard, as Garak knelt in front of him and pulled down his boxerbriefs―

"Oh! Garak! - Oh! Garak!" Moaning desperately, Julian threw his hands out against the walls of the small changing room to brace himself - "Ahh! Garak! Please!" Garak took him in his mouth.

It was a rushed hot happening. Garak gripped Julian's hips, thighs, as the doctor rushed and thrust into his mouth, jittering and eager!

"Ga-ra-k!" Julian moaned, slowing his hips with the tailor's motion, his hands still against the walls, Garak's head between his legs - moving...

Julian dropped his left hand and worked his fingers into Garak's dark, Cardassian locks... further soothing into the mutual rhythm... He worked his hips into the tailor's mouth... "Aww... Garak..." He moaned again... "...Garak..." and again... "Yes..."

Julian arced his back, moaning with pleasure, feeling Garak's thick hair in his fingers and his mouth― His face was hot and flushed - "Oh! Garak... Garak!" He kept moaning and crying out the Cardassian's name.

Garak gripped the younger man's hips and shifted him―

The jumpsuit slipped down Julian's legs, past his knees and settled around his ankles - giving Garak even more access―

Again, Julian moaned - "Garak... oh... Garak... uhh..." - as the tailor shifted his legs.

Julian worked into his ministrations more eagerly - "Uhh... oh... Garak... Ga―"

The doctor's posture shifted and he was suddenly quieted. The Cardassian looked up the olive length of the younger man to find him with his hand clapped over his mouth, suppressing his screams. His face was clearly flush with heat. His lids were heavy. And his palm muffled a sharp cry―

"Ah! ... Ah! ... Gar―! ... UHH!"

Julian held his hand firmly over his mouth - rushed with heat and need and lust - stifling his screams of joy.

Then― A sharp whine― Julian seizured, spasming, the heat rushing from his pelvis - And Garak tasted salty heat...

Julian released a long breath, hips jittering into Garak's gentle sucking. His hand slipped from his mouth and he moaned long and low. His fingers still worked into Garak's hair as the older Cardassian cleaned the doctor with his soft, warm tongue.

~.oOo.~

"That was... insane..." Julian pulled up his boxerbriefs, taking over from Garak's hands as he stood tentatively, pulling up his jumpsuit.

"I'm quite happy you enjoyed it * _so_ thoroughly, " Garak smiled coyly and mouthed at Julian's throat. Then he handed the doctor his shirt. "We should... do this again... Perhaps some place you don't have to cover your mouth."

Julian secured his jumpsuit. "Mmm... I think... I think that would be... Mmm..." He pushed past the curtain and out of the dressing room, leading Garak out to his shop with that positive tone of agreement.

~.oOo.~

* * *

 _AN ::_ _ _i wrote this while Sparti was still in the process of getting the ending out on her own idea, and this is what i came up with while playing beta._ obviously, the tone is very different form Sparticus's idea. ;) which is kind of why i wrote this out as soon as it occurred to me. literally just a rough quick and dirty. pun intended. minimal editing... so i may end up retuning to this to clean it up a bit more...maybe...  
_

 _again, This is not connected to my "Elim" Series. (what is this? see my profile under "update may 10, 2015")  
_


End file.
